


I Guess Someone is Watching

by Babytao



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: It’s always a bit more exciting with someone watching.





	I Guess Someone is Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FZ_DracoHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/gifts).



Weiss sat patiently, not that she had a choice, in her and Ruby’s shared room. Her hands tied behind the cushioned desk chair. Her ankles tied to the legs of same chair. Her nude body shivered as a breeze blew passed her erect nipples. Her eyes blinded from the room around her, waiting anxiously for her mistress to engage.

Ruby stood smuggly in front of her pet, watching intently at every twitch, shiver, and shift in her posture. Her body covered by a black laced bra, if it could be called a bra with how little it did to cover her breast, a matching garter belt locking hands with her stockings, and finally a thong that seemed to only be there for aesthetic reasons as it refused to cover anything it was meant to cover. To her side was a camera placed a few feet away from where her pet was seated. She checked it once more to ensure it was recording everything. With a smile she took steps forward ensuring her blood red heels were audible as she approached.

“Good afternoon beautiful.” Ruby said as she took a seat across Weiss’ lap. Her arms wrapping around Weiss’ neck. Her smooth hands constantly caressing different areas of her neck.

“G-G-Good day Mistress.” Weiss said through gasps. Ruby blessed Weiss with the sound of a soft giggle, before planting a kiss on her cheek leaving red lipstick.

Enjoying the gasp her pet made Ruby began venturing lower. Her lingering kisses moving towards her chin, down to her neck. Ruby hummed in enjoyment as she planted kisses and caresses with her tongue along her journey to have Weiss slowly fall apart for her.

“M-Mistress!” Weiss moaned aloud. Her hip jerking upwards, her rock hard cock grinding along her mistress’ lace thong. Ruby continued her ministrations allowing Weiss to struggle for attention in a certain area.

“Now Weiss, there’s something i wanted to use tonight.” Ruby looked towards the camera and winked as she removed a certain steel ring that was wrapped around her wrist. Ruby got up from her seat and stood beside Weiss to give the camera a view of what she was about to do.

Ruby with a single fingertip dragged Weiss’ chin, pulling Weiss’ lips to hers. As their lips meet Ruby quickly slips the ring down Weiss’ thick meat rod, down to the base, earning her a shocked gasp from her pet.

“M-Mistress!” Weiss nearly yelled, pulling away from her mistress’ kiss.

Angrily Ruby grabbed Weiss’ ponytail and pulled her back in their kiss. This time more forceful and rough than the soft and passionate kiss they had just had. When she was done she pulled Weiss head back towards the top end of the chair.

“Next time you break one of my kisses.” Ruby leaned over and bit down on the side of Weiss’ neck with a bit of force, leaving teeth marks. “I’ll really make you regret it.” Ruby whispered in her pet’s ear. Shuddering Weiss nodded. 

“Y-Yes Mistress.” 

“That’s my girl.” Ruby said as she gifted Weiss another soft kiss.

Ruby shifted towards the front of her pet giving her a clear view of the throbbing member. “My, my, aren’t you energetic.” Ruby said as she played with the tip. Weiss moaning at the long awaited touch. 

Ruby smirked, dropping down to her knees. She fixed a bit of her hair away from her face as she leaned forward and took the head in her mouth. Her pet moaning loudly. She let it sit there for a bit as she ran her tongue around every inch of the pink head. Enjoying the sounds Weiss was making.

Feeling as if it was time to move on she placed her hands on Weiss’ legs and began her decent. Her lips engulfing Weiss’ rod all the way down to the cheeky ring at the bottom. 

Weiss meanwhile was breathless, wishing to moan without air as the pleasure of being swallowed whole was too much for her. Her face holding an oh in her throat.

Ruby held herself there for a few seconds before swallowing, her throat massaging the cock in her throat.

“OH FUCK!” Weiss yelled.

Ruby smirked as she slowly pulled herself back up only to quickly go down the rod again, and again, and again. The only sounds in the room were Weiss’ calls for her Mistress and the sounds of Ruby repeatedly taking Weiss’ cock down her throat.

After a few more lunges Ruby hopped off the now stressed cock. She grinned and moved her hand to begin jerking it, meanwhile laying it on her face and slapping her cheek with it.

“Do you wanna cum?” Ruby asked teasingly.

“Yes Mistress!” Weiss yelled.

Ruby only laughed as she stood up. “To bad.” she whispered to Weiss as she positioned herself over Weiss’ raging boner. 

“Endure it for a while longer, kay?” Ruby told her pet.

Weiss could feel the hot entrance that was her mistress’ pussy. “Mistress! I-I’m not sure i can!” Ruby smiled at her honesty and gave Weiss one last kiss on her lips before dropping herself on her toy. Both girls moaning loudly into the night. Ruby quickly locked her arms around Weiss’ neck tightly and began squatting up and down moaning as loud as she could into her pet’s ear. Allowing her to hear the amount of pleasure she herself was experiencing.

“Fuck! Weiss! You’re cock is so good!” Ruby screamed.

“Mistress! I want to cum! I want to cum inside you! Please let me cum in you!” Weiss begged.

Ruby was relentless with her riding, the chair squeaking with every meet of hips.

“I wanna cum, I wanna cum, I wanna fucking cum!” Weiss began to repeat.

Ruby reached upwards and removed the blindfold over Weiss’ eyes to look directly at the need in Weiss’ eyes. Quickly she reached downwards and grabbed hold of the ring. Once Ruby herself from Weiss’ cock she slid the ring off and threw it somewhere in the room.

“Cum.” Ruby whispered as she she fell on the cock she loved so much to be pounded by a surprisingly strong shots of cum. Ruby’s legs raising up in the air as she began to lose feeling. Her eyes rolling up to her eyelids.

Weiss was having a similar experience, her hips thrusting upwards with every shot of cum.

After a full minute Ruby fell forward onto Weiss, breathing heavily along with her pet as they both attempted to recover. 

“I love you.” Ruby muttered into Weiss, ear.

“Love you to…. Mistress.” Weiss said through heavy breaths.

Very slowly and carefully Ruby slid off of Weiss’ now limp cock. She smiled and crouched down to give it a kiss, giggling as she saw it twitch at the contact.

Quickly she rose up and moved towards the camera, stopping the recording and turning it off before turning her attention back to Weiss. Grabbing a knife off the dresser and cutting off the ropes holding her.

“Can you walk?” Weiss smiled at the concern and nodded, taking one last second to breath before she stood up, slowly, and making her way to their shared bed.

“No shower?” Ruby asked.

“Tomorrow, too worn out.” Ruby smiled and followed her into bed.

///// \\\\\\\\\

Ruby walked through the library, passing shelves and shelves of books before taking a quick right turn to find the person she was looking for.

“Here you go!” Ruby said, handing the USB drive to the person hiding their face behind a book labeled, The Reasons Why Life is a Mystery.

Slowly the person took a peek from behind the book and embarrassingly took the USB.

“Th-thank you Ruby.”

“No problem Velv, i hope you and Coco have fun!” She said with a smile. Velvet could never think to stop the huge blush from appearing across her cheeks. Quickly she thanked her one last time and quickly left.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing with a friend there is fun :)


End file.
